Wally's Makeover
by Retainer
Summary: Sequel to "Robin's Makeover"! The team decides to do the same thing with Wally... Two-shot. Crackfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! As the title says... **

**It's Wally's time to... shine.**

**MUHAHAHAHAH!**

**Wally: (whimpering and hiding in the corner) Why are you doing this to me?**

**Me: Oh.. my precious speedster... (strokes Wally's head)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I owe nothing...**

* * *

**One day at Mount Justice…**

**.**

Artemis, M'gann, Superboy, Robin and Aqualad are lounging on the sofa chatting.

"Hey, wasn't dressing Robin up as a girl a success?" the Martian giggled.

Robin suddenly went quiet and started to blush.

"Yes, yes it was," Artemis grinned evilly.

Superboy just looked confused.

"I still don't understand why you guys did that. Is it some kind of ritual?"

"No, Superboy. I believe they were _pranking_ Robin, Aqualad explained carefully.

"It was more than a prank Aqualad," M'gann whispered with crazy-looking eyes.

"Er. Ok," Aqualad looked away, uncomfortable with her unfocused orbs.

Robin decided to argue, "It wasn't funny you know," he sniffed childishly. "Batman was furious."

The blonde archer turned pale.

"Wait. Is he planning to assassinate me while I'm sleeping?" she asked worriedly.

"No," Robin looked down ashamed.

"Batman was angry because I _got_ pranked…"

He sighed.

An uncomfortable silence rang throughout the cold atmosphere.

Then, Miss Martian spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Hello Megan!"

Everyone groaned.

"We could to the same to Wally!"

"Oh… ho…" Robin gave his signature smirk.

Even Aqualad and Superboy who were usually quiet with these kinds of "activities", grinned like the Cheshire cat and began tapping their fingers like an old-movie villain.

"We need a plan… Computer secure room," Robin commanded.

"Where is Wally anyway?" M'gann asked.

"He's at home, some kind of family reunion or something."

"Wally is fast.. We'll need something to knock him out."

Everyone looked at the telepathic Martian girl who was looking away and whistling.

Robin looked annoyed.

"Since you knocked _me_ out with your powers, we'll do the same with Wally."

"What about a dress?" Artemis piped up.

"Oh ho. Don't worry about the dress Artemis," Robin spoke quietly.

"We have Batman's credit card…"

M'gann and Artemis looked shocked.

"Tha- That means…"

"We're going shopping! Yeah!"

Superboy groaned.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Did you like it? Stay tuned for part 2!**

**It will be longer!**

**Reviews make Wally and I happy...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I kinda got too excited and went overboard...**

**I feel bad for Wally now T^T**

**Don't hate me guys..**

**Here it goes...**

* * *

**Happy Harbor Shopping Mall**

**...**

"How much longer?" Superboy grumbled behind the team.

"Not much longer Supes! This is the last store!" M'gann (who was disguised as a human) squealed.

"I hate shopping…" Superboy complained.

Artemis and Megan were holding a few bags and the rest were dumped into Superboy and Robin following behind them.

Surprisingly, Kaldur (who had a very flamboyant scarf on to hide his gills) was very into shopping and excitedly followed the girls around with their arms linked like besties.

The team entered the last store which was a … fancy dress shop?!

"Woah!" Robin stuttered, his face turning a bright crimson. "Th-This store is… it's for adults" he whispered the last word like it was forbidden.

Artemis and M'gann only gave a smile that would make Joker jealous and looked up to the sign above their heads.

It read, 'Chains of Lust'

"I thought we were buying a dress, not chains. The genomes taught me the uses of chains and I'm sure they weren't considered clothing," Superboy rattled on innocently.

Everyone ignored him.

"Robin, stay with Connor," Artemis ordered. "You guys are too young to have your innocence ripped apart. Plus, Batman would kill me. Now, hand over the card."

The boy wonder gave the blonde girl the bat credit card while muttering something that sounded like, "Batman is gonna kill me."

So, Artemis, Megan and Kaldur confidently strode into the shop…

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Anything specific you're looking for dearies?" A sex-deprived looking woman wearing chained-corset-type clothes(?) asked.

"Erm," Aqualad seemed lost for words so the Martian stepped up.

"Yes please. We're looking for a… present for our friend. Perhaps something like what you're wearing?"

The woman raised her thin eyebrows.

"Hmm… I normally don't do this… But, you kids look like you need it. Follow me dearies."

The woman walked into the back of the shop and pulled a hidden lever underneath some dangerous looking objects.

A secret door opened…

Their eyes widened.

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What took you guys so long? Geez," Robin pouted.

The three teens ignored him.

Instead of an explanation of their tardiness, M'gann said, "Let's go home. We have work to do."

* * *

**At Mount Justice**

**...**

"Robin, call Wally and bring him to my room. We'll be getting ready for the ambush."

The boy nodded curtly and headed to the training room to call and greet the speedster.

"Superboy, be ready to hold Wally just in case I can't knock him down fast enough. Artemis, we need to finish the procedure swiftly. Aqualad, are you ready with the makeup?"

Aqualad nodded sassily while opening up an impressive makeup box that extended to 20 compartments with professional makeup all lined up inside.

"Wait, since when do you do makeup?" Artemis asked suspiciously.

Aqualad raised his eyebrows cockily and sneered, "Oh, please bitch. Where do you think this beautiful mocha-colored contoured face comes from, hmm?"

Artemis looked away uncomfortably.

"Stop the bitch fits. I got a mental message from Robin that Wally's headed to Mount Justice," M'gann growled dangerously, unlike her usual happy-go-lucky attitude.

Artemis and Aqualad exchanged worried looks.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kid Flash burst out of the zeta tube and rushed to Robin.

"Where's Artemis?! Is she alright?" he shouted with worry drawn on his face.

Robin was a fantastic actor who learnt from the best. He hung his head with sorrow and whispered, "We're not sure, Wally. She fainted in M'gann's room."

Without answering Robin, he ran to the room in inhuman speed.

"Arte- WHAT THE-!"

Wally saw M'gann's eyes glowing green and Artemis holding up a… dress?

His mind clicked.

_They were trying to-_

Just as he was losing conscious, he regretted everything and the last thing he remembered was Artemis tugging on his lower half of his skin-tight uniform, the sound of M'gann pulling a zipper down and Aqualad staring at his face muttering something to himself while holding… brushes?

_Damn._

* * *

**An hour later**

**...**

"Mmph…"

Wally's head hurt like hell and he really couldn't see anything…

_Wait, am I blindfolded?_

_And what is this in my mouth?_

He could hear some shuffling and whispering and laughter?

Then, everything came back to him.

.

.

_M'gann with a dress_

_._

_Artemis pulling his pants off._

_._

_Aqualad doing makeup?!_

_._

"Mmm! Mmm!"

Wally tried to scream but with no success.

Suddenly, his blindfold was removed and his eyes squinted from the sudden light.

_He could see now!_

_'Actually,'_ Wally thought. _'Not seeing was better.'_

The young red-haired speedster looked so smexy.

He was wearing a black leather corset with lots of chains and spikes. Other than that, his wrists and ankle were cuffed to a chair he was sitting on and considering the fact he couldn't speak, Wally guessed that he had a gag on him. Also, he realized that his neck had a spiky collar on with a long chain that led to…

"Mmhmm!"

The Martian stood in front of him holding the end of the chain as others appeared.

_He was going to kill them!_

_This was NOT funny!_

Wally struggled with his super speed but Robin smirked and explained.

"Special cuffs Wally. Batman approved."

Wally turned to the blonde archer who looked unusually _pretty- er- pretty stupid. Yup._

"Come one Artemis, let's get this over with," Robin said solemnly.

_What?_

His eyes popped open in horror.

_What were they trying to do?_

_They can't do this to-_

_He was still a virg-_

_Oh._

_A camera?_

Artemis pulled a professional camera from behind her back started taking pictures of Wally from variety of angles.

This process went on for a while, with a blushing Robin, stoic Superboy, strangely coy Aqualad, M'gann who pinched his cheeks and finally…

"Hold this," Artemis handed over the camera to Robin and pulled something out of her quiver on her back.

_A whip?!_

"Mmm! Mm! Mm!"

"_Relax_ Walman, it's for show only," she reassured him.

After a few shots with Artemis pretending to whip Wally, and one group shot they just left.

_'Guys? Wait! What about me?'_ he thought.

_'Sorry Wally. Goodbye,'_ Miss Martian sent back.

"MMMMMMMM!"

* * *

**Few days later at watch tower**

**...**

"Hey Flash! I didn't know your protégé was into BDSM! HAHAHHAH!"

Flash groaned and looked up at the main screen of the watchtower.

Kid Flash dressed as… with the team smiling into the camera…

He turned and walked away, trying very hard to erase the image from his mind.

* * *

Batman was the one to find Kid Flash dressed… inappropriately and he was the one who released him..

Which was pretty awkward even for the god damn Batman.

One corner of his lip curved upwards ever-so-slightly.

He taught his son that revenge was never the answer.

Well, this was one exception he would allow.

* * *

**A/N**

**Did you like it? No?**

**Oh well, whatever it may be, be sure to comment down below! **

**It would make Wally and I SOOOOO happy! oWo**

**Wally: You.. destroyed me... *curls up in fetal position and cries***

**Me: Sorry kid, gotta give what they audience wants.**

**Ha, I was intending for fun and craziness and I adore Wally! **

**I don't hate him and don't take this too seriously guys. I write a lot of crack fics...**

**Oh! By the way, this will be the last makeover episode I'll be doing since I've kinda lost interest.**

**But subscribe for more crazy FUN I'll be writing! (If you're into that sort of fics...)**

**Till next time!**

**Muah~ 33**

**-Retainer ㅇㅅㅇ**


End file.
